


SAY NO TO THIS

by TNT_Explosion_Red_Riot



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNT_Explosion_Red_Riot/pseuds/TNT_Explosion_Red_Riot
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN Izuku Midoriya MEETS A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS WHO ALSO HAPPENS TO BE A MEMBER OF THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS





	SAY NO TO THIS

KAMINARI:There's nothing like summer in the city

MINETA:Someone under stress meets a villain looking pretty

BAKUGOU:There's trouble in the air, you can smell it

KAMINARI:And Young Midoriya's by himself, we'll let him tell it

MIDORIYA:I had been training all week

I was weak, and all awake

You've never seen a quirkless orphan more in need of a break

Longing for Creati

My love and my wife

That's when Miss Toga Himiko stalking into my life, she said

TOGA:I know you are a man of honor

I'm so glad I found you at home

Cause I don't know where to go, and I came here on my own

She said

The League is doin' me wrong

There Beating' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me

Suddenly my quirks up and gone

I don't have the means to go on

MIDORIYA:I stood there like a stone, had she really come alone she said

TOGA:Please don't mind, sir

MIDORIYA:I gave her cash that I had socked away

Bus was a block away, she said

TOGA:Your to kind, sir

MIDORIYA:Then I said, "Well, you should head on home"

She turned red, she stood there instead, while looking dread

and said

TOGA:Wait

MIDORIYA: Hey

TOGA:Hey

MIDORIYA:That's when I began to say

Lord, how does someone say no to this

I don't know how to say no to this

This situations helpless

She's a damsel whose in distress

TOGA: Whoa

MIDORIYA:No, show me how to say no to this

I don't know how to say no to this

As I'm tryin hard to go,

(go, go, go)

MIDORIYA:When her hand is on mine, I don't let go

No, no (say no to this)

No, no (say no to this)

No, no (say no to this)

No, no (say no to this)

MIDORIYA:I wish i could say we met for the last time

I said that last time, it became a pastime

A month into this endeavour I received a letter

From a certain league member, even better, it said

TOMURA:Young hero, I hope this letter finds you in good health

And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth

In the pockets of people like me down on their luck

You see, that was our girl who you decided to

MIDORIYA:What?

TOMURA:Uh oh, you fell right in our trap I should chuckle

So let's talk about the price of the pants you unbuckled

And hey, you can keep seein' our little Himiko

If the price is right, what's it gonna be hero

MIDORIYA:I burned the letter, she snuck into my place

Screamed, "How could you?" In her face, she said

TOGA:No, sir

MIDORIYA:Fake tears, apologetic, a mess, she looked pathetic, she cried

TOGA: Please don't go, sir

MIDORIYA:So your whole story was all a setup?

TOGA:So i see you received the letter

MIDORIYA:(your lying God dammit, get up)

TOGA:I thought you would know better

MIDORIYA (I am ruined)

TOGA:Please don't leave me I am helpless

MIDORIYA:(I am helpless how could I do this?)

TOGA:Just give your father what we want so we can be free

MIDORIYA:(I don't want you, I don't want you)

TOGA: Whatever you want, if you pay You can stay

MIDORIYA: (Lord, show me how to say no to this)

I don't know how to say no to this

From here she looks so helpless

TOGA:(helpless)

MIDORIYA:How could I act so reckless

No, show me how to say no to this

TOGA:(whoa)

MIDORIYA:How can I say no to this?

There is nowhere I can go

(go, go, go)

MIDORIYA: When her eyes are on mine I cannot say

(no) yes x3

Say no to this x3

MIDORIYA:Say no to this,

I don't say no to this

There is nowhere I can go

(go, go, go)

TOGA:So?...Nobody going to know


End file.
